Can't Find the Right Words
by Readeh2Rawk
Summary: Drew, the coolest kid in school, is the best at everything until May comes along. When he looks at her, he feels something special but why can't he speak to her? Has the 'almighty' Drew found his weakness and will he be able to overcome it? CS, PS, JS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!! This is the beginning of my second story, Can't Find the Right Words!! I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Introducing a shipping called…. JASHSHIPPING! OCxOC**

"Did we really have to move?" a sixteen year old girl known as May Maple asked herself. She was dressed in dark-blue biker shorts, a white mini-skirt, and a red shirt. Her head was covered by a bandana, which was decorated by a single, white pokéball. On her hands were dark-blue biker gloves. May's hair was formally left down. "Nothing was wrong with Petalburg…" She played with the zipper of her yellow fanny-pack as she stared down at her sneakers, remembering the times that she had with her friends.

A tear full of melancholy slid down her face. May didn't understand why she had to leave everything she knew behind. At that exact moment, she slammed into someone. This teenage girl was unbelievably clumsy, especially when she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry!" May apologized, crying even harder.

"Is something wrong?" The unfortunate person asked, ignoring her apology and paying attention to her tears. Jade hair blanketed captivating, emerald eyes. His arms were folded in front of his purple jacket, which was covering a black T-shirt. Even though this stranger didn't know May Maple, he was concerned about her problem.

"Um… what?" May questioned, while staring into his eyes. She was unsure of what he was talking about, becoming more and more oblivious to her surroundings.

"…You're crying."

"…Crying?"

"Tears are running down your face, aren't they?"

"…"

The stranger reached out and grabbed May's shoulders, shaking them to get her out of her trans.

May snapped back to reality. "Huh?... What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

May blushed and wiped her tears away. "It's nothing… I have to go…" She bolted down the sidewalk towards Luna Junior High.

The emerald haired guy stared after her, "That was weird…" he admitted. "Since when did I care about anyone else, but myself?" He walked along to the group of huge buildings in front of him.

"Hey, Drew!" Ash called to him from the courtyard. Ash had messy, ebony-black hair, and a red cap perched on his head, sometimes used to cover his dark-colored eyes. He wore a red jacket and black shirt, along with baggy jeans and black sneakers. A Pikachu on his shoulder completed his attire. "What's up? You look… different."

Jay was the next to speak up. He had blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Jay's hands were usually shoved into the pockets of his black jeans or into the pockets of his hooded blue jacket. **(A/N: What's up with the jackets?)** To top it all off, black and white sneakers were on his feet. "Yeah, man. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No," Drew replied. "She was more like an angel…"

There was a slight pause before Jay and Ash busted out laughing. This upset Drew. "What's so funny?" he questioned angrily.

"It sounds like you're in love, Drew," Jay informed after he and Ash stopped laughing. "Which is really weird because you're the most self-centered, conceited, arrogant, and… and-" Drew's friends paused to look at each other only to start laughing even louder than before.

Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his emerald hair. "Okay, guys. I get it." Jay calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes, but Ash was still cracking up.

"He gets it!!" Ash chuckled, holding his stomach, doubling over. Drew and Jay sighed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

May looked at her schedule hopelessly. Where was room B12? She looked up and saw the green-haired teenager she slammed into this morning. "Maybe I'll ask _him_ for directions…"

A bunch of people stared at the brunette that was making her way over to the richest and most popular guy in the school, Drew Hayden. **(A/N: I made his last name 'Hayden' for one reason only. And I'm not revealing until later on. XD)**

"Excuse me," May began, tapping on Drew's shoulder. "Do you know where room B12 is?"

"Yeah," Drew replied, still staring at Ash because his laughter continued. He turned around to face who tapped on his, but froze up when he realized it was _her_. "I… It's… uh…"

Ash calmed himself down. "Hey, Drew. Is this the angel you were talking about?"

May's face turned red and Drew's face was tinged with pink. "Ash!" Drew warned.

"Hey!" Ash continued. "The angel's some kind of magician! Her whole face turned red in seconds! Do it again! Do it again!"

"ASH!" Drew yelled.

Jay snickered at his friend's embarrassment. "So… what was your name again?" he asked the brunette.

"…I'm May," she responded. She and Drew were staring down at the ground.

Jay glanced at Drew, then at May, and back at Drew again. "Drew will show you where it is. After all, it _IS_ where his first class is." He elbowed Drew, causing him to look up.

"I… sure," Drew said, completely understanding what Jay was up to. "I'll go…BUT… only if you and Ash come with us."

"HEY GUYS!" came a feminine voice from across the courtyard. Two girls were running over to where they were standing. One was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Her 

sneakers were white and on her head was a white headband. The other wore orange shorts and an orange tank top. Her arms contained a marill (sp?).

"Hey, Misty!" Ash greeted.

"What's up, Nat?" Jay asked cooly. Natalie smiled, and then noticed someone new in the group. "Oh…I forgot. Guys this is May, Drew's _girlfriend_."

"She's NOT my girlfriend," Drew defended. He let out Roselia. "Anyone else want to comment? The consequence is obvious." Everyone gulped and continued the previous conversation.

"Hi," May greeted.

"Hi!" Natalie replied.

"Hey!" Misty said.

"Guys, I don't get it," Ash admitted. "What's the consequence?" Everybody ignored him.

"You know…" Misty started, "You're really quiet, May."

"It's probably because Ash and Jay embarrassed the _heck_ out of her this morning!" Drew yelled, glaring at his friends.

"Aw," Jay moaned, "Drew's defending his _girlfriend_."

May blushed again.

"Alright, you asked for it," Drew said. "Roselia, attack!"

Roselia lay on the ground smelling roses.

"Roselia!"

"_What_?" Roselia responded.

"Why aren't you attacking?!"

The pokémon shrugged. "_I don't feel like it_." Drew sighed.

"Don't worry, Drew!" Ash shouted. His attention turned to Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt on Jay!"

"What?!" Jay responded in defense.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and used the selected move on Jay. A bolt of lightning shocked him and he was engrossed in a bright yellow light, causing everyone to pull out sunglasses. When the attack was over, Jay was left looking a little burnt.

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed. "So _that_ was the consequence!"

**I'm done! How'd you like it? I hope you did! Review, please!**


	2. An Attempt at Confession

**Hey, guys! Wassup? Did you miss me? Well, I'm back with a pretty long chapter. Next chapter is going to be EXTREME. You guys will love me and possible hate me for it. An authoress' got to do what an authoress' got to do. XD**

* * *

"Hey, Drew!" May ran over to him, waving a piece of paper in her hands.

Drew turned around to face her. _Why can't I say three syllables to the girl?_ "Hey, May."

"Hey."

"What's up?" Drew mentally beat himself up. _What's wrong with me?_

"I just got my schedule! Can I see yours?"

"Um… sure." He handed May his schedule.

"Hmm…" she said as she studied both pieces of paper. "Our schedules are exactly the same."

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yeah," May answered. "My schedule was different before, but Jay just took me to the guidance office to get it changed."

"Really." Drew raised an eyebrow.

The brunette nodded. "He said that this schedule matches my personality better than the other one." She handed back his list-of-classes. "C'mon! Let's go to the cafeteria. That's where everyone else is."

The two looked around and noticed that the campus was completely empty.

"Okay," the teen with the emerald hair agreed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hi, May," Natalie greeted.

"Hey." May sat down at the table. "What's up?"

"I just got a new mood bracelet for you! We're friends now, right?" She held the bracelet out towards the brunette. May took the bracelet gratefully.

"Thanks, Nat," she said. "You're the best." Natalie smiled as her friend put her new gift on Misty to test it out. Misty was currently glaring at Ash for arguing with a cafeteria aid about a cupcake. The beads on the bracelet turned different shades of red, symbolizing anger.

"Notice the pattern?" Nat started. "It was designed so that its impossible for any of the beads to be the exact same color."

May took the piece of jewelry back and put it on her wrist, causing the beads to turn different shades of green, signifying the feeling of relaxation.

Drew and Jay walked by, arguing about whether a tomato was a fruit or a vegetable. The one with the jade hair glanced at May and gave her a faint smile. The brunette flushed and averted her eyes. The beads on her arm each turned the same exact color: salmon pink. This color stood for affection, but it only _meant_ 'affection' when the beads were different shades.

"Can I see that?" Nat asked, pointing to the jewelry on May's wrist. After inspecting it, Natalie called to a passerby. "Hey, Shingalopadohda!" The chosen girl walked over. "Try this on." The bracelet was handed over to Ess, but the color remained the same. "Thanks." Nat smiled.

"Who was that?" May questioned after the girl had left.

"That was Shingalopadohda," Natalie replied. "She's the saddest girl in school."

"Why is she the saddest girl?"

"She's sad because her name is Shingalopadohda."

"…Oh."

The bracelet was tested on dozens of other people, but the color still stayed the same. Natalie was awestruck. "I think you broke it."

"I think we should do something together this weekend, guys," Jay suggested.

"Gmrfnzklmrf," Ash agreed, stuffing his mouth with his extra cupcake. Misty punched him in his mouth, causing him to sputter.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Misty, you could've made me choke!" Ash complained, coughing.

"You _are_ choking, Ash," Drew said.

The pokémon trainer coughed as he covered his mouth and pounded his chest.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" May asked.

"Hmm… I don't know," Jay admitted, pretty unsure.

"That sounds good to me!" Misty said, excited.

"I'm in!" Natalie agreed, smiling widely.

Jay glanced at May and made his decision. "I'll go…"

-At the end of the school day… at the Maple household-

"You WHAT?!" May's family exclaimed while sitting at the dinner table.

"I met a guy named a guy named Drew Hayden. He's really nice, and sweet, and kind-hearted, and kind of cute…" May babbled, mixing around her spaghetti.

"May's got a boyfriend…" Max chanted. May kicked him from under the table. "Ow…"

"Mr. Jet Hayden is one of the richest men in the world," May's father, Norman explained. "Drew Hayden is his son and will inherit everything in from him."

May almost fell off her chair. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

-At the mansion-

**(A/N: My least favorite part.)**

Drew walked into the living room, where his father was currently reading a newspaper.

"Dad?" he asked.

"What is it?" his father replied.

"I met a girl today…"

Jet Hayden put down the newspaper and stared at his son. "A girl?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you meet new girls every day?"

"Yes… but this girl was different… different in a good way."

Jet smirked.

"By the way," Drew continued, "I'm going to the movies this weekend."

"Is that girl of yours going to be there?"

Drew's face turned a little pink. "Yeah."

"Hmm… I'd like to meet her one day."

"Alright… see you later." Drew walked upstairs to his huge room.

"Okay, Drew, there she is," Jay said, referring to May. "Are you sure you're going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"Yeah… whatever…" Drew retorted. "But you better _Nat_ how _you_ feel." Jay ignored him.

The two walked over to the girls, Ash following them.

"Hey, Nat," Jay greeted, "May, Misty."

"Hey, guys," They responded.

"Drew has something important to say to you, May," the blonde continued.

Drew thought quickly. "I had to say… that the popcorn is 75 off today."

Both May and Ash's jaw dropped open.

"That's one of the best deals EVER!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, excitedly. "That's WAY more important than what Drew was SUPPOSED to say!"

Everyone froze.

Nay broke the silence. "What Drew was _supposed_ to say?"

Misty crossed her arms. "What _were_ you supposed to say, Drew."

Drew thought quickly again. "I hear the soap in the bathroom is _really_ foamy."

Jay slapped his forehead. The group stared at Drew.

"Ash was right," Natalie admitted. "Popcorn is _way_ more important than that."

* * *

**I'm finished!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**I can't wait to post the next chapter. –squeals-**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Plot Twist

**Hey, guys! I had to read another book. Good news! I'm back with the chapter we've ALL been waiting for! Bwahahaha! :3**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends for …being awesome friends. :) **

**Drew's not going to be that shy here. :D**

* * *

"…And that is how you apply capsules to your pokéballs." The teacher droned on about coordinating.

Suddenly, a couple of people from the front office entered the room. "We need to speak to May Maple," one of them said.

Drew eyed them suspiciously as May calmly walked up to them. They all started whispering until may busted out crying.

"May, what happened?!" Drew blurted out, running to the front of the room.

"Didn't expect _that_," Jay whispered to Natalie.

"Drew Hayden, get back to your seat this instant!" the teacher scolded.

Drew ignored her and hugged May. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. She just continued to cry. He pulled her closer.

"I'm _trying_ to run a class here," the instructor rudely interrupted.

"Then we'll go _outside_." The worried teenager was becoming more and more impatient with his teacher.

"If you leave, you'll get _detention_, Mr. Hayden."

"Then give me detention!" Drew snapped, as he opened the door and led May out. "What's going on?" He continued, once they were in the hallway and the door was closed behind them.

May didn't answer at first, so Drew waited until she was ready. "…You'd get detention for me?"

"I'd get _expelled_ for you." May smiled a little, but started to bawl shortly after. Drew comforted her again.

"Drew's hugging May!" Natalie squealed, spying form behind the door.

"Really?" Jay said, getting up out of his seat and walking over to the door.

--

"Something really bad happened. My parents died in a car accident." The brunette revealed. **(A/N: Yup. Believe it. :D)**

"May…" he squeezed her tighter.

"A car crashed into them while they were driving on a bridge… and they fell off." She explained between sobs. "My brother and I have no other relatives. My grandparents died when I was little and both of my parents were only children." May stopped to cough. "We're all alone…" She hugged him back.

--

"SHE'S HUGGING HIM BACK!" Nat practically screamed.

"Wow…" Jay said.

"How come you're not nice to me like Drew's nice to May?" Nat asked.

The blonde blushed. "What?!"

His friend ignored him and continued to spy from the window.

"That's ENOUGH you two!" the instructor yelled. "IN YOUR SEATS!"

--

"You can come and live with us," Drew suggested. "Jay, Nat, Ash, and Misty live with my father and me because they don't have parents either. We basically became friends because we understand each other. You and your brother can come live with us."

May was still sobbing so she hugged him tighter to show her gratitude.

"I'll take you home if your want."

May coughed again. (Yes, she covered her mouth. xD) "Can you do that?" Her whole face was red.

"Sure! I'm sure the office will understand." He lifted her head up by her chin and gazed into her red eyes, which only made him sadder. "Aw, May. I'm sorry."

They both went to the office and explained why Drew should leave early, but the office wasn't having it.

"But May's my friend!" Drew argued.

"You can't go if you're not family!" The lady at the front desk retorted.

May had had enough. "That's IT! DREW'S COMING WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

The lady stood up. "And why is that?"

"I need him to come with me…" the brunette started to cry again.

The snappy lady sighed. "You guys can go…"

The two teens cheered.

"TO DETENTION!" the lady continued.

"WHAT?!" Drew questioned, ready to argue again.

"I was just kidding…. Jeez."

He glared at the aid. "This isn't a time for jokes." She rolled her eyes at him. Drew turned his attention to May, who was sobbing and holding onto him. Drew felt a wave of melancholy surge through him as he looked at his friend like that. "How far away is your house, May?"

She simply shook her head, which meant "It's not that far from here."

He shifted her onto his back and sighed. "Then I'll carry you there. Just tell me where to go." May rested her head on his.

And so after a lot of arguing, the two left Luna Junior High to journey to May's house. By the time they got there, Drew's hair was soaked from the brunette's tears. He opened the door and put her on the couch.

"Here," Drew said. I'll call and tell our butler to pick Max up from school." May nodded as he took out his cell phone. "I'll help you as much as I can, okay?" She wiped her eyes and nodded again.

They began to pack everything that is cherished and needed until Max arrived. The siblings squeezed each other and Drew put his arms around them as if he were their 

dad. Then he grabbed the bags and went out the door to the limousines, May and Max following.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Hayden mansion. Drew opened the door and led the brother and sister into the living room.

"Stay here," he instructed. "I'll go get my dad."

May and Max sat together in silence.

Mr. Hayden and his son strolled into the room a few minutes later. "Hello," Jet greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Drew explained everything and I'm truly sorry." May and Max nodded. "According to your parents will, you are to stay with whoever you ever you think is the most suitable for the job. And you chose us, right?" They nodded again. "Welcome to your new home."

"Thank you so much, Sir," Max said politely.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms," Drew insisted.

They all stepped into an elevator. Three doors down **(A/N: Get it?!)** was Max's room. The twelve year old stayed in his room to get settled in and comfortable. May's room, which was the next destination, was between Max's and Drew's.

May sat on her bed, and Drew sat down next to her.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Drew replied.

"You didn't have to do this much for us."

"May, you're my friend. Besides… I wanted to."

"No one else comforted me, but you!"

"Aw, May… they care about you." He put his arm around her.

The brunette smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Drew's face tinged pink. "Can I get you anything? I figured you might need some water. You're probably almost dehydrated by now."

"Oh, yeah… I guess drinking water would be a good idea."

May followed her friend out of her new room.

* * *

**I'm done. You know… I was going to make this a REALLY long chapter… sort of like a movie, but I decided not to. **

**Review please! And don't kill me. D**


End file.
